


With You

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Challenge, Male-Female Friendship, Never Wanting To Grow Up, Peter Pan - Freeform, Romance, With You, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi challenged Petra, and told her something she thought she'd never hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Levi's OOC here.

_Rivetra_

 

 

* * *

 

"The weather is so nice today." Little Petra chimed. She was walking with her friend, Levi. It was a daily routine. She'd wake up, finding him sitting down in her living room or he'd be outside, waiting for her. They've never been really apart from each other, only about thrice a month people wouldn't see them together.

 

Levi nodded in acknowledgement. He was never one to ignore her, but he wasn't a man of words either. He was more of a listener than a talker. Petra looked at him, studying his facial expression. He seemed to be deep in thought. Strange, he wasn't always like this.

 

"Levi?" He took a moment to look at the sky. It was clear. It reminded him of a movie he watched. He then turned his head to Petra. "Yes?"

 

She came closer to him and slightly tilted her head. "What are you thinking about?" He opened his mouth and said, "Do you want to grow up?" She gave him a questioning look. "Why do you ask that?" He slid his hands in his short's pockets.

 

"I don't want to grow up." He stated, sounding pretty certain. "Why not?" Curiosity was present in her eyes. "Because I have to deal with stuff that I don't want to deal with. It may sound immature, yes but I don't want to handle things that I'm not interested in. I don't want to worry about anything." She pondered about that. Maybe she didn't want to grow up either.

 

"I think I agree with you." She grabbed his hand, saying, "C'mon. Let's go to that flower shop." With that being said, they headed for their destination. As they entered, a wonderful scent filled their nostrils. They began looking around. Levi stopped by a vase full of pink daisies. He recalled the time when Petra's mother was talking about different kinds of flowers, and said that pink daisies signified youth. He beckoned Petra over.

 

"Daisies!" She exclaimed, picking one up and smelling it. "Wow, it really smells good." Before she could put the pink flower back, Levi caught her wrist, but still careful not to harm her. "I'm going to buy this." She looked at him, then at the flower, then back at him. "You have money? I wasn't expecting you to have some with you though. And why?"

 

"Remember what your mom said about pink daisies?" She shook her head. "She told us it signifies youth." She looked at him for a second, her mind trying to put things together to understand him.  _Youth_.

 

"Oh I get it! You said you didn't want to grow up, so that obviously means you want to be young forever." Her friend nodded. "So that's why you wanna buy it..." Levi took the flower from her, checking the price tag.  _'Huh, cheap. That's good.'_  He looked at Petra. "I can afford this. C'mon." They approached the cashier. "Ah, Levi. Buying that for your little girlfriend?" The seller asked, scanning the price tag. They both instantly blushed. Petra turned her head away, trying to distract herself by looking at anywhere but Levi. Levi gave the payment, and received the flower in return while muttering a "thank you". The seller smiled knowing that someday they'd become an item.

 

Levi took Petra by the hand and went out of the shop.

 

"S-So, Levi, where do you wanna go?" He looked closer at the daisy, taking in it's smell while doing so. He replied, "Let's go to my house. I'll put this in a vase." She nodded and they both walked to Levi's place.

 

"Mother, I'm home." Levi called out. They heard footsteps and soon his mother appeared. She wore a very simple dress, an apron covering it. She had pretty, dark blue eyes. Her hair was let loose. "Levi. Petra. Where did the two of you go?" She asked gently.

 

"We went to the flower shop, mother. And I bought a daisy." He held the flower in front of her, and she smiled. "Is that for Petra?" Levi shook his head, flustered. Petra blushed and looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Levi's mother chuckled.

 

"I'm just kidding, darling. Are you hungry? What about you Petra dear?" Petra looked up and said, "I'm fine, auntie. Levi, you should go ahead and eat." He disagreed, saying that he wasn't hungry either. His mother didn't argue, but instead told them she has to do the laundry. Petra offered help, but she told her that she can go ahead and play with Levi. The blonde nodded and looked at Levi. "I'm going to put this in the vase first." He went to the living room and placed the flower inside the vase that was sitting on a small table.

 

He turned to Petra and dragged her outside. "What do you wanna do now?" She asked. "Did you watch Peter Pan?" Her eyes widened. "Yeah! I love Peter! I have a huge crush on him, actually..." She said, fidgeting. He gave a glare at a random tree, as if its existence bothered him. "Is something wrong?" His looked at her, his gaze now calmed. "Why do you like Peter?" He crossed his arms. "Because...he's really cool! He can fly without wings, and he'd be such an awesome friend!" He had to agree with that. "But he can only fly without wings because of Tinker Bell." Petra pouted. "But he's still cool!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked really...upset? Then a thought came to Petra's mind. "Are you jealous?"

 

"No! Why would I be?" She grinned. "You look mad." His brows narrowed. "Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Petra I can do this all day. Am not."

"I can do this all night! Are too!"

"I can do this until forever. Am not."

Petra pouted once more. "But Levi!"

"No."

She grunted. "Alright, fine. But do you like Peter more than me?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Y-You mean...as in crush?" Levi bit his lower lip. "Maybe." She blinked. "You don't want to grow up like him, though."

 

'"Don't want to grow up..."' It echoed in his head. "If you're not sure whether you like me better than him or not, I'll make you fall for me." He challenged. "Really? How?" He smirked. "You'll see."

 

* * *

 

They got older and Levi is now 18 years old and Petra is 17.

 

"Petra." Said girl turned her head to the side, seeing her old friend, Levi. "Haven't seen you in a while." She spoke. "How many years has it been? Five? Six?" The boy walked towards her. "Seven." He said. He eyed her from head to toe, realizing how much she'd grown. "Why are you staring at me?" He shrugged. "No reason." She did the same thing, eyeing his whole figure. "You still haven't made me fall for you." She proudly said.

 

He leaned against the wall. "Petra, I don't mind growing old anymore." She was surprised by his statement, and asked, "How come? I thought you were just like Peter Pan, the boy who never wanted to grow up?" He smiled. Not one of his smirks, but an actual genuine smile. "It's because I realized something better." Something better? "...and what would that be...?"

 

 

"I want to grow old with you." Suddenly, a pair of lips came in contact with hers. He was right, he said he'd make her fall for him. And she did.


End file.
